


The more the merrier

by Karl1n



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, OC-ness, Slice of Life, Yaoi, duration of a pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karl1n/pseuds/Karl1n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihito hadn't expected to end up pregnant at twenty-four, sure he knew it was possible. But what were the chances with a reproductive system as fucked up as his? (scheduled update late august)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Lovely discovery  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Asami/Akihito  
Contains: mature language  
Warnings: EXTREME ooc-ness, fluff, sex scenes.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the viewfinder series Yamane Ayano does.  
My note: I don't know if I will add another chapter, it depends on if anybody likes it…  
04/18 9:35 Friday  
Akihito woke op noticing that once again Asami wasn't there, he decided to stay home that day he didn't have any jobs for the next week. He had been feeling sick for 2 weeks now. The first week wasn't too bad, he rarely had any problems with doing work. However the next week was different, he was hungry all the time his head hurt and his stomach felt funny. This Monday he had decided to take a couple of days of, his friends had said his sickness was probably from over exercising. He hadn't told Asami that he quit working for a while, afraid he would take advantage of him and fuck him every day. To keep up appearances he left Asami's apartment every morning pretending to go to work. While he actually when to the house of one of his friends to rest. He would leave in the evening when he felt like it.  
When he got up he felt a strange feeling in his stomach. He had the vague feeling he had felt that before, but he decided to ignore it and take a shower. When he got out he noticed that his stomach was bigger than usual, he rubbed over it with his hand, 'had he gotten fatter?' Then it hit him, he knew how he knew this feeling!  
When he was 17 he had a boyfriend. They loved each other dearly but it changed after they first had sex. Akihito had felt a strange feeling in his stomach, when he noticed it grew he started to get worried 'Was he sick or something?' He had told his lover about it and they went to hospital, Akihito was shocked about what they found out… He was a bearer, a male that could have children. He was one of the 8 males that could have children, the two boys had a fight about the baby. Akihito wanted to keep it but his lover didn't, having a child would be bothersome. He said he only liked males so that he would never have children. Akihito was furious, how could he say that! He wanted to keep the child and raise it alone…  
He thought back to that time….  
He was so happy, he was 8 months pregnant when it went wrong….  
His ex-lover, his child's father suddenly appeared yelling and screaming telling him to abort the baby! He HATED that guy, how could he have fallen for him?! He screamed back and they got in a fight, suddenly the guy snapped, he grabbed Akihito smashed him against the wall making him pass out. He didn't remember anything after that, he had woken up in a hospital bed where a doctor told him he had lost the baby. He felt heartbroken, the child he had carried for 8 months was gone, KILLED by his own father!  
He had sued the man and he had gotten his right. He was sentenced for 8 years in prison. Akihito had planned to visit him, when he heard he was killed after 5 weeks in prison. Akihito was shocked even if he had killed there child and treated him like shit, he still loved him and the idea of him dead because of Akihito made him shiver. He didn't go to his funeral, he couldn't show his face to that guys parents, it was his fault he had died.  
End of flashback…  
Akihito sighed, just thinking back made him depressed. But that wasn't important now. The matter at hand was that he might be pregnant again! He ran to the bedroom, grabbed pants and a shirt and he quickly dressed himself. Then he fetched his walled and ran to the elevator. He hurried to the mini market two streets away to buy a pregnancy test. He sprinted all the way back home and ran into the bathroom panting...  
He stared at the stick in disbelieve, he had expected it but it was still a shock. He looked at the plus on the small screen and he growled. He was in deep shit, what was he going to tell Asami? "Hi welcome back, how was work? I am pregnant by the way…" Like that was going to work, he sighed again… He should have watched out better. He knew what the doctor had told him….  
Flashback…  
"Akihito-kun I would like to tell you something about your situation. Being a bearer is not the same as being female. Your body works about the same but it is different. For example, a woman can get pregnant every month, while you can only get pregnant one day every 2 ½ months."  
Akihito looked surprised "I didn't know, are there any more differences?" The doctor smiled. "Not as important as this one, however most males that got children got twins, triplings or even more." Akihito looked shocked. "Thank you doctor, I will remember..."  
End of flashback…  
He got up, he needed to see his doctor to talk about this. He wouldn't tell Asami, it was way to awkward. The man always watched him anyway so why wouldn't he be doing it now. He just had to find out by himself. He wasn't sure what to do yet, but one thing he knew for sure: he wouldn't let anybody harm his baby, never again...  
04/18 11:47 Friday  
Akihito walked into the waiting room, it felt so nostalgic the last time he was here was 6 years ago. He walked to the counter. An old lady with white hair 'till her shoulder sat there. Akihito smiled, he recognized the old lady. She had helped him through his first pregnancy. She looked up, a smile appeared on her wrinkled face "Akihito-chan I haven't seen you since a while, how is it with your little girl? You suddenly stopped coming, did something happen?" Akihito smiled bitterly. He hadn't spoken or seen the old lady since he had lost his baby girl. He felt guilty, the old woman had given him so much care and help. She even took him in her house when he had an emotional period. That he had lost the baby would have brought her a lot of grief, so he hadn't told her.  
Haruna-chan looked at him in worry, the kid had such a sad expressing on his face. She wondered what had happen to the cheerful happy boy? He had been overjoyed when he had first seen his daughter on the echo. But now nothing of that happiness was exposed on his face, just pain and grief. 'Akihito-chan? What happened?"  
He looked up seeing the worried look of the old lady and he decided to tell her what had happened to his little girl…  
She looked shocked when he finished talking, tears in her eyes. Akihito worried about that the old lady was this sad about his loss, it made him feel heartbroken. He watched the old lady as she whipped away her tear and smiled. "So why are you here today? I hope it's not just to see me?"  
He smirked, the old lady had always been tough. "I am here to get take a pregnancy test, does Mira-san still work here?" She looked at the boy's belly softly smiling when she saw a tiny baby bump. "Yes she still works here I will make an appointment right away, do you want to have it today or another time?" "Today, if that would be possible."  
She nodded and told him he could come back at 2:30 pm for his appointment. The old lady asked if he could wait for 10 minutes then she would have her break and they would be able to catch up about everything.  
04/18 12:10 Friday  
They entered the cafeteria together and took a seat at the table where they used to sit every Sunday. Haruna smiled "So tell me, who's the father?" Akihito blushed bright red at the question. He answered in a soft voice which made the old lade laugh "My lover…"  
She gave him a worried look "I hope it's a nice person, does he treat you well?" Akihito wanted to give a honest answer but he couldn't. If he told the lady about their nightly activities she would disapprove, not to mention it was too embarrassing to say. He had no other chose but to avoid the question "I love him dearly," he said while turning even redder. The old lady smiled, that answer was good enough for her.  
Akihito decided to ask the lady a question to get of topic "so what have you been doing?" The lady smiled, he could see the warmth in her eyes "I started dating someone…" Akihito was pleasantly surprised, he loved the old lady and had worried about her being single at her age. He decided to answer her the same question "Does he treat you well, do you love him?" She smiled. "He is going to be my future husband, and I love him dearly."  
Akihito and the Haruna continued to talk until 4:56 pm when they suddenly noticed the time. They hurried back to the hospital so they would still be in time for Akihito's appointment.  
When he walked into the room he saw Mira-san smile at him. He felled his heart skip a beat, he hadn't been this nervous in a while. He sat onto the bed and laid down. He hoped his baby was healthy, he wouldn't be able to suffer through another miscarriage. The old lady noticed his discomfort and softly squeezed his hand.  
04/18 15:35 Friday  
1 hour later, Akihito was sitting in a restaurant he had decided to spoil himself. He looked at the pictures on the table in front of him, his cute children. He was happy that they were all healthy. He had even cried when he heard the news, it was still too early to see the genders yet. He wondered what his children would look like, like him or like Asami. Akihito felt a warm feeling pass through his body, at the thought of his lover. He wondered if Asami would be a good dad, he smiled imagining Asami carry a baby boy or girl. Their baby boy or girl. The waiter brought his food and he decided to dig in.  
04/18 15:55 Friday  
At Asami's office…  
He had just finished an annoying meeting with a politician. The man had been extremely annoying, he kept on nagging about nothing. He really needed a cigarette and his cute pet. He snapped his finger, 2 men came in immediately, one with a cigarette the other with a box. He smiled, he accepted the box while the other main lighted the cigarette. He waved to the door and the men hurried out. He opened the box containing a full rapport about his lover's actions and an envelope filled with pictures. He frowned; his boy had gotten a pregnancy test? Did he get someone pregnant? Asami got annoyed; did the boy cheat on him? He would make the kid explain this to him in detail when he got home.  
04/18 17:21 Friday  
Akihito unlocked the door and walked into the hall. While taking his shoes off he spotted Asami's shoes. He was surprised, Asami was never home this early. He walked into the dark living room, something was off. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, Asami's dark husky voice whispered in his ear "So my kitten is home? Could you explain to me what you did this morning?" Akihito shivered. He sounded angry, what was he angry about? He opened his mouth and slowly and whispered "work…"  
Asami's grip tightened "What kind of work?" Akihito started to get scared, Asami was never aggressive against him outside of bed. What had he done this morning to make him this angry? He suddenly realized, he had bought the pregnancy test. But that wasn't a thing to get angry about right? What was going on in Asami's head?  
Asami's POV  
His kitten was still quiet, as if he was thinking up a excuse. It annoyed him, he had hoped that Akihito would get angry. Then he would have thrown him on their bed and fuck him all night. He would have made the kid tell him who he got pregnant. And gotten rid of the woman. But his plan wouldn't work if Akihito was this nervous. WHO THE HELL was this girl to get his kid in this state? He decided to get straight to the point, this wasn't going anywhere. He whispered into the brat's ear "Who was the pregnancy test for?"  
Akihito's POV….  
Akihito froze on the spot, Asami knew he had bought the test! It was to be expected, he hadn't looked out for any guards following him. He had been in such a hurry. He cursed himself, why hadn't he looked out better?! There was no going back now, he had to tell Asami. He softly turned around, so he could look into his lovers eyes. He opened his mouth "The test was for me" Akihito said in a trembling voice. Asami narrowed his eyes. Akihito noticed this. "I am pregnant." When Akihito said this Asami burst out in laughing "You're a male, you can't get pregnant. If you don't want to tell me you have to come up with a better excuse Takaba. " He was shocked Asami didn't believe him? And he called him by his last name. He was really angry. Akihito opened his mouth to explain "I am a bearer, I can have children."  
Asami expression stayed blank, was the kid telling the truth? He had heard about males that were able to have children. He had never met one before. He stared at Akihito, his beautiful hazel eyes where filled with anticipation. He was waiting for his answer. He sighed, he had no other choice but to believe his pet "I want prove."  
Akihito nodded, it was normal for him to want prove. He was happy Asami believed him. He opened his bag and took out the foto's, baby foto's from this morning. He handed them to Asami.  
He stared at the pictures in his hands, was this really inside his pets belly? Akihito grabbed his hand and placed it on his belly with a smile. He felt a soft kick…  
Another note: Just so you know Akihito is 2 1/2 month pregnant, not two weeks he just started to get morning sickness. Sorry for the confusion…


	2. Chapter 2: Hurt

Chapter 2: Hurt  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Asami/Akihito  
Contains: mature language  
Disclaimer: I don't own the viewfinder series Yamane Ayano does.  
My note: Next chapter will be out today. Probably in a few hours.  
04/18 17:29 Friday  
Asami stared at Akihito's belly, he had felt the kick. He looked at Akihito's face, the kid was blushing but there was a small smile on his face.  
Akihito looked at Asami, he felt embarrassed. He didn't know what Asami was thinking, was he angry? "Did you feel that?" He looked Asami deep in the eyes. The man suddenly had a huge smile on his face. It surprised Akihito, he had expected a lot of things but not this. "I did feel that" Akihito started to feel lost, he didn't understand. Asami noticed his discomfort, he softly placed a kiss on the kid's lips "my cute kitten is going to be a mommy" He purred in Akihito's ear. Akihito felt embarrassed and relieved. Asami wasn't angry; he wouldn't abandon him. No, he was nothing like that guy. Tears started to roll down his cheeks.  
Asami looked surprised, why was the kid crying? Was he in pain? Did anybody hurt him? He lifted the kid's chin, so he could look him in his beautiful hazel eyes. He was shocked, there was so much sadness in the kid's eyes. Who had dared to hurt his lover?! He kissed the kid on his soft lips. Asami carried Akihito to their bed where he softly put down the kid. He embraced him tenderly and stroked his hair until he stopped crying. He wondered who had hurt him that bad, would the kid tell him? He would normally just look into his past to see what happened, but he could see this was a delicate matter. He had to wait for Akihito to tell him what had happened himself.  
04/19 10:14 Saturday  
Akihito woke up in Asami's big fluffy bed. He was a bit disorientated, when had he gone to bed? He thought for a moment, Asami had carried him here when he started crying. Damn it why had he showed him his weak side? Asami hated weak people! He cursed himself; Akihito turned his head when he heard a noise near the door "Asami…"  
"You're awake, did you sleep well?" Asami watched his lover carefully. Akihito stayed silent for a moment, not sure what to say "Yeah… it was okay, I think…" Asami didn't ask him why he cried, had he found out what happened already? Asami noticed his pet's troubled eyes "Aki" He cut him off, he didn't want to hear it. Asami would be angry, he just knew it. Who wouldn't be, knowing his lover almost had a child in a former relationship? "Asami I.. I… I think I should leave it would be better for both of us…" Asami was shocked. Leave, it would be better?! WHAT THE HELL WAS AKIHITO SAYING?!  
Asami tried very hard not to shout. "Akihito what do you mean?" "I mean because, you think I am… I am filthy…" The kid started to cry, Asami had a hard time trying to control the urge to wrap his arms around aki. He hated seeing his lover cry, but he needed to know what Akihito meant. The kid was obviously thinking about something stupid again and if he let this go he might do something dangerous. "Akihito what do you mean?" "I mean, because of Samuru… I.. I you deserve better…" Asami felt rage bottle up inside of him, he deserved better?! He was a freaking Yakuza for God's sake! A pure hearted person like Akihito deserved better than him, but he…? "AKIHITO STOP THIS NONSENSE RIGHT NOW AND TELL ME WHAT IS WRONG?!"  
The kid finally looked up, didn't Asami know yet what had happened? "You didn't look at my past?" He asked with tears still running down his cheeks "No, I wanted to wait for you to tell me…" Asami sat down next to him and pulled Akihito in his arms. He relaxed against the warm broad chest. It was funny, the most feared men of Tokyo, maybe even the whole of Japan was the only person that could calm him down. He was the only man that made him feel complete, safe as if nothing could ever happen to him no matter what. He opened his mouth and started when it all began.  
When Akihito finished he looked up at Asami, he had expected a look of disgust but instead looked into love filled golden eyes. Asami pulled him close "You had a lot on your shoulders" Akihito turned his head so he could look at Asami's face again. When he looked into those golden eyes his penis stirred, he bent forward and the two lover joined into a heated kiss.  
Asami quickly ripped open Akihito's shirt while he fumbled with Asami's belt. The older men started to lick Akihito's neck and went down all the way to his belly button. Akihito moaned, he was even more sensitive than normal thanks to his pregnancy. He finally got rid of the belt and pulled down Asami's pants and boxers. He bend so he was just above the old man's crotch. His tiny pink tong licked Asami's balls and went down to the tip of the men's penis. Asami couldn't suppress a soft moan for escaping, his kid was magnificent at blow jobs after all.  
Asami counter attacked by licking Aki's sensitive left ear and rubbed his left hand over the kid's crotch. Akihito moaned loudly, he continued to like Asami's penis and suddenly took its entire length in his mouth. Asami moaned again, harder this time. He started to thrust his hips into Aki's soft mouth, while at the same time rubbing Akihito's crotch. When he noticed that the kid had a hard time with his size he pulled out. He grabbed Aki and positioned him in front of him, he used some of Aki's precome as lube and started to finger him. He started with one finger hitting the kid's prostate every time he thrusted in him, he quickly pushed another one in and one more. Until the kid was ready for his glory, the kid spread his legs when he noticed Asami's fingers leaving his body. This act was accompanied with a cry over the loss of Asami's fingers. Asami placed his hands on Akihito's hips and slowly thrusted inside so Aki could adjust to his size. When the brat's muscles relaxed he thrusted in and pulled out in a fast pace. The moans the kid made where music to his ears as he noticed that the kid was almost at his breaking point. He rubbed the kid's hard penis until he released all of his juice onto his hand, stomach and bed. Asami came a few thrusts later, when he pulled out the kid fell exhausted onto the bed and fell asleep immediately.  
Asami went to the bathroom and quickly cleaned Akihito and himself up. when he came back from kitchen with a glass of water and painkillers - the kid would need them in the morning - he saw his lover hugging his pillow for dear life. He snickered. The kid obviously missed him, even for those few minutes. He put the painkillers and water on the nightstand and crawled into bed. Akihito quickly detached himself from Asami's pillow and climbed on top of him. The old man could barely contain his laugher, he would definitely tease the kid about this. He buried his nose in Aki's hair and fell asleep…  
Note: This is the first time I wrote a sex scene so don't hate me…


	3. Chapter 2.5: Unwanted information

Chapter 2.5 extra: Unwanted info  
Pairing: Asami/Akihito  
Contains: mature language  
Summary: Akihito gets pregnant, what will happen?  
Disclaimer: I don't own the viewfinder series Yamane Ayano does.  
04/19 11:58 Saturday  
Asami closed the last folder with work of the day, he had finished all of the work so he could go to his lover. While being pregnant the kid would need extra care. He snickered. The kid would need to quit his job, and he would have a lot of extra time. Asami planned to spend that time with great care. A soft nock on the door told Asami that Kirishima had gotten the document he wanted. "Enter." Kirishima softly opened the door "Asami-sama, here is the document." Asami made a soft movement towards his desk. Kirishima placed the map on the table, he bowed again and left the room. Asami picked it up and opened it, he wanted to know everything about his pets condition.  
Takaba Akihito  
Age: 24½  
Height: 175 cm  
Weight: 60 kg  
Gender: Bearer  
Birth date: May 5  
Birthplace: Kanagawa  
Blood Type: O  
-0-  
Bearer:  
A bearer is a male born with both sex organs, they can also be referred to as hermaphrodites, but because they don't have milk glands or a vagina they are often called bearers. The name comes from the fact that the males can carry the child(ren), but are unable to give birth. There have been 9 males diagnosed with this condition in japan. The numbers are so small because it's a very rare condition and research only dates back to the ending of the 20th century. For a bearer to be impregnated he would have had to have sex with a male and homosexuality wasn't always as wel treated as now, resulting in less pregnancies. We expect that there must have been hundreds of other unknown bearers living in japan, but because they are not gay they simply don't know. We must also take in account that even thought bearers have the right equipment to get pregnant, it is still pretty rare.  
There are some major differences between females and hermaphrodites, a female can get pregnant every month while bearers can only get pregnant every 2 ½ month. A female will not release eggs during pregnancies so they can't get pregnant while carrying a child. Bearers however can, so they must not have unprotected sex during pregnancies. We see this as one of the flaws of a bearer. A bearer pregnancy takes less time than a woman's; it takes about 7 to 8 months instead of 9. I seems that hermaphroditism comes form a certain gene, it is passed on from mother to son.  
A thing often occurring with bearers is pregnancy of multiple children. It has not been discovered why this happens. Bearers are not able to get pregnant on their own, even though they have both sex organs. When a bearer is pregnant it can be very dangerous, these males cannot give birth without a cesarean section. Their condition can be unstable and cramps and pain during pregnancies is not uncommon. Rest and no stress are highly recommended. Because of the limited knowledge on male pregnancies we do not know the other side effect, it seems that every individual has different complains. These contain but are not limited to; excessive hair growth, voice deformation, mood swings, headaches, back pains, sexual frustration, growing spurt, hormonal imbalance, hair loss, cravings and oversensitive skin.  
All bearers recorded in japan:  
Azuro Kazuo: Deceased in 2000; 2 kids.  
Loku Hiraku: Deceased in 1996; 5 kids.  
Mako Juro : Deceased in 2008; 3 kids.  
Ruzo Keiji: Alive; 1 kid, 1 miscarriage.  
Ruzo Rokuro: Alive; 2 kids, 5 months pregnant.  
Sogo Ichiro: Alive: no kids.  
Sovoku Naoki: Deceased in 2007; 2 deceased kids.  
Li Hamasaki: Alive; 4 children.  
Takaba Akihito: Alive: 3 months pregnant, 1 miscarriage.  
He closed the map, it hadn't pleased him at all. He couldn't have sex with his pet without protection plus the pregnacy was dangerous. He needed to talk with Akihito about this and about him quitting his job. Or better said he would have to force Aki to quit his job, he knew the kid wouldn't do it on his own…  
My note: I might write some one-shots about the lives of the other bearers if anybody wants me to do it?


	4. Chapter 3: gunshots

Chapter 3: Gunshots  
Pairing: Asami/Akihito  
Contains: mature language  
Summary: Akihito gets pregnant, what will happen?  
Disclaimer: I don't own the viewfinder series Yamane Ayano does.  
04/20 11:23 Sunday  
Akihito turned around in the bed, he was trying to find a comfortable position but couldn't find it. He decided to go and get something to eat for his rumbling stomach. When he got up from the bed he felt the familiar pain in his lower back "Asshole" he mumbled grabbing Asami's robe and making his way to the kitchen. He was in a grumpy mood and needed to have an extensive breakfast. Aki opened the refrigerator and grabbed the mayonnaise, ham, lettuce, cucumber and orange juice.  
He placed everything on the table and made himself a monster sandwich, he didn't need to work today so there was no need to rush things. He went to the living room with his food and placed himself in Asami's big comfortable chair. He grabbed the remote, a notebook and a pen. He pressed the 'on' button and the TV went on. Aki took a bite and opened the notebook. He wrote down 7 names:  
Girl:  
-Ayame  
-Aoi  
-Ryoko  
Boy:  
-Akio  
-Akihiko  
-Ryoichi  
-Ryozo  
He liked all of the names and couldn't chose, Aki disliked Ryozo the most of all the names, but it sounded cute together with Ryoko. He wished he knew the genders of his 4 baby's it would make picking so much easier.  
Should he call Asami? He was the dad after all. Now that he thought about it maybe Asami had already chosen some names, it wouldn't be the first time that he didn't ask Akihito's opinion and did something on his own. He decided it would be best to call the damn bastard. Aki grabbed his phone and pressed the first button, Asami's private number was on speed dial. He needed to call 3 times before the asshole finally picked up "What is it pet?" Akihito felt rage boil up inside of him "PET?! I AM NOT A PET ASSHOLE! HERE I WAS THINKING OF ASKING YOU FOR ADVISE, I CAN'T BELIVE I WAS SO STUPID! BYE!" He was just planning to hang up when Asami spoke "What is wrong Akihito?" He could hear the worry in the man's voice, he immediately calmed down "Uhm well… I wanted to talk to you about names…" "Names? What do you mean?" "I mean baby names, I can't chose."  
"We will talk about this later okay?" "No NOT okay! WHY CAN'T WE SPEAK ABOUT THIS NOW?! AM I NOT IMPORTANT ENOUGH FOR YOU TO STOP WORKING FOR 5 MINUTES?! I HATE YOU!" Akihito was just planning to throw the phone agains't the wall when he heard gunshots through the speaker…  
Akihito stared at the phone shocked, he kept staring at it for a couple of seconds until he heard another shot. "ASAMI?!" No answer… "ASAMI WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Again no answer, Akihito started to panic. What if Asami was injured? He didn't want to see him injured again, it would be his foult he was distracting him. What if Asami was killed?! He started sobbing when he thought about that. If, If Asami died then his last words to him would be that he hated him! Akihito's blood pressure started to rise, he felt a sharp pain in his stommic.  
He started to feel dizzy, the painfull feeling in his stommic getting worse. A sudden burst of pain made fall to the floor clutching his stommic.  
04/20 11:56 Sunday  
At the same time the front door opened and Asami quickly ran to the living room followed by his two bodyguards. "Akihito" Asami quickly kneeled next to the kid lying on the floor surrounded by glass, Akihito had knocked over a big vase in his fall. "Akihito what did you do?!" He had hurried home after the shoot out, the kid had screamed hysterically on the phone.  
He grabbed Akihito and carried him to the car, princess style. "To the hospital" his driver imidiatly started the car and drove in the appointed direction. The man had worked for Asami for over 10 years and even if you couldn't see it he knew his boss was worried.  
The kid was having trouble breathing and he had lost consciousness just after Asami had found him. He was crying in his sleep and whining "sssh Akihito ssh…. It's okay"  
They arrived at the hospital and Asami quickly carried Aki to the ICU, a doctor came running to him. He had already informed the hospital of their visit. The doctor told him to wait in the waiting room and that he would be told when there was news.  
04/20 12:37 Sunday  
Asami sat down in the room for about 10 minutes before getting annoyed and walking towards the doors where Akihito had gone threw ten minutes earlier. He opened them ignoring the nurse trying to stop him. He made a mental note that he had to tighten the security.  
The doctor he had spoken with before came towards him "Asami-sama what are you doing here?" the man spoke with fright obviously hearable in his voice. "How is Akihito?" he was quite a patient man but anything to do with his lover made him worry, "We just finished examenating him.' "and?" Asami asked raising a eyebrow "well, his blood pressure was too high…." "Are the babies okay?" "Yes, as of now they seem to be fine, a incident like this shouldn't happen again. He will not have as much luck as now. There was no major damage because he had help this fast, if it was later the babies might not have survived."  
"So I can see Akihito?"  
"Well, he needs rest and he is still unconscious. The most important matter right now is waking up. He might be confused when he wakes up, I doubt he will remember the incident he was in shock after all." "You should be very careful with what you say to him, he can't have any more stress. He needs absolute rest."  
"And the wounds on his arms?"  
"We removed the pieces of glass, but some of the cuts where very deep so he shouldn't use his arms for a while."  
"When can I take him home?"  
"I don't know yet, it al depends on how fast he will recover."  
Asami growled "I see, where is he now?"  
"At the end of the hall the door on the left. He has a private room like you wanted Asami-sama."  
Asami turned around and walked to Aki's room. He entered without making any sound and softly sat down on the chair next to Aki. He brushed some stay locks out of the kid's eyes. His lover looked awfull, as if he was on deaths door; the pale skin, bandaged arms, the respiration mask, the heart monitor and the IV dripping fluid into the kid's arm. The entire sight was heartbreaking for Asami.  
He was a man that never admitted that he made a mistake, simply because of the fact that he never made mistakes. But this time he did admit his mistake; he had been stupid enough to talk with Akihito on the phone while working. It was a silly mistake; he had known that there was a big chance of the deal going wrong. If he hadn't picked up than the kid wouldn't be in this state.  
A soft noise coming from Akihito's mouth made Asami snap out of his thoughts. "Akihito?" He bended so his ear was in front of Aki's mouth  
"A...sa….mi…."  
"Hey how are you feeling?"  
Akihito didn't answer, he just stared at Asami with his big hazel eyes.  
"Akihito?"  
"…"  
"Akihito? Can you hear me?"  
"…"  
Asami was starting to get worried. Why wasn't he answering? He was just planning to get a nurse when he saw that Akihito was crying.  
"Akihito what's wrong? Are you in pain?"  
Aki shook his head "Asami, I am… I am sorry *cought* I really didn't want to hurt them *cought* I am sorry." Asami quietly cursed, Akihito wasn't supposed to remember. He softly whipped Akihito's tears away.  
"Shh… It's okay Akihito, the babies are fine, relax." He gentaly placed a kiss on top of Akihito's head. "I am going to get the doctor, do you think you will be okay?" Aki nodded "You will be back soon right?" Asami could hear the fright in his lover's voice "I will be right back"


	5. Chapter 4: coming home

Chapter 4: coming home  
Pairing: Asami/Akihito  
Contains: mature language  
Summary: Akihito gets pregnant, what will happen?  
Disclaimer: I don't own the viewfinder series Yamane Ayano does.  
Important note:  
The names chosen for the kids after voting where: Aoi, Ryoichi, Aki and Akihiko. But when I found the meaning of the names (should have done that before I chose them -_-) I decided to change them. I am sorry for this since I asked you to vote and changed it in the end, but Ryoichi means first son of Ryo. So it is sort of weird to call your child this when you're not named Ryo. That's why I decided to change Ryoichi to Ryo hope you don't mind. (so the names are Aoi, Ryo, Ryuunosuke and Akihiko.)  
-0-  
"Shh… It's okay Akihito, the babies are fine, relax." He gentaly placed a kiss on top of Akihito's head. "I am going to get the doctor, do you think you will be okay?" Aki nodded "You will be back soon right?" Asami could hear the fright in his lover's voice "I will be right back"  
-0-  
2 Days later:  
04/22 11:24 Tuesday  
Asami gentaly placed a kiss on top of Akihito's forehead as the kid softly stirred and started to wake from his slumber. "Good morning my kawaii kitten, did you sleep well?" Akihito answered with an annoyed grunt as he opened his eyes. After looking at the clock on the nightstand next to his hospital bed he turned around again and spoke in an annoyed voice "Why did you have to wake me so damn early?! And I why do I keep needing to remind you that I am NOT a kitten and that I am not yours either?!" Asami decided to ignore Akihito's remark and answer his question "Well my adorable little Akihito, I am taking you home today. That's why I am waking you, and I wouldn't call 10 am early."  
Akihito made another annoyed sound but decided to get up since he really wanted to go home. When Akihito finally finished sitting up Asami sat down on the chair next too the bed. He grabbed a bowl of soup from the tray lying on the ugly black table standing against the wall. He started feeding Akihito who was turning red again. -he had to be fed since he wasn't able to do it himself with his arms injured- This was one thing he liked about the entire situation, Akihito was completely helpless and left to his mercy.(though feeding an injured kid wasn't so exciting, Akihito's cute embarrassed stutters where)  
After helping Akihito finish his breakfast he got up and walked to the small black closet at the other end of the hospital room. He opened the doors and grabbed a pair of pajama pants, a boxer and a sweatshirt. He walked into the bathroom and placed the stack of cloths on the sink. He then proceeded too fill the bath with warm water. Asami walked back into the room and helped Akihito stand and walk into the bathroom. After helping Aki undress -which took forever, because the kid wouldn't stop turning and kept saying he could do it himself (which he obviously couldn't)- the older man assisted Aki in removing the slings and placing plastic bags around his bandaged arms. He aided Aki as he got into the bath and went back to the bedroom afterward to pack Aki's cloth –though he was probably going to throw al the hideous clothing away, when he had convinced Akihito to let Asami buy him new cloths- into the bag he had brought.  
After Asami had finished dressing Akihito, changed the bandages and helped him put on the slings he assisted his lover al the way back to the waiting limo in front of the hospital.  
04/22 13:21 Tuesday  
After they had arrived at their apartment Asami decided that Akihito needed rest and he forced his lover to lay down on the couch covered under a thick blanket. The older man went to the bedroom and grabbed Akihito's dog chaped slippers and a soft pillow. He made his way back to the living room where he found Aki laying on his side zapping with the remote in his left hand and the sling which was supposed to be around his neck on the floor. He noticed that the bandages on Aki's left arm where slowly getting socked in blood. Asami gracefully made his way to his lover and stood in front of him blocking Aki's view. "What are you doing?! MOVE!" This pissed the already annoyed Asami of even more. He grabbed the remote and switched the TV off. "HEY! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! I WAS WATCHING!" Asami grabbed the younger man's left arm and held it in front of the kid's face and spoke in a stern voice "You wheren't supposed to use your arms, Akihito." The kid visibly paled when he saw his arm "Sorry, I just wanted to watch tv." Asami sighened, god he wanted the kid to be healthy right now. Asami really needed a good fuck and Akihito was just asking to be punished, but he knew he shouldn't touch the kid "It's okay Akihito, but promise me you won't use your arms again." The younger male nodded, Asami changed Aki's bandages again and was about to throw the used ones away when his foot hit something. Asami looked down to find Aki's notebook with 7 names on it. He wondered for a brief second why the kid had written down names when he remembered the phone call; baby names.  
Aki looked at Asami 'What was he staring at?' "Asami?" The older man turned around "Akihito, do you want to talk about the names now?"  
Aki pondered for a second about what his lover meant until he saw the notebook. He blushed and softly nodded "Do you like the ones I wrote down or have you chosen names already?" Asami softly smiled " I haven't chosen any names yet though I do have one I like." "What is it?" Aki asked excited. "Akihiko" "Bright prince", I like it." Aki smiled. "So if we have a boy he will be named Akihiko. Now we just have to name the other 3. Jeez I would be easier if we knew the genders." "I like Aoi,Ryuunosuke, Daichi, Daiko, kiku, kana and Ryo." "They are all cute!" Asami smirked and bend forward to capture Aki's pouting mouth in a breathtaking kiss. As they parted Asami softly whispered " Let's hope they are as pretty as you. My kawaii Akihito."  
Asami gently lifted Akihito from the couch to carry him to their bedroom, unfortunately the kid woke from being moved and sleepily opened his eyes. "Finally awake kitten?" Akihito glared at him and produced a soft grunt before burring his nose in Asami's neck. Deciding Asami wasn't worth his –sleeping- time, Asami smirked and proceeded carrying Aki to their bedroom and the tucked his lover in.  
04/22 15:23 Tuesday  
Aki woke up drowsily, he was disorientated for a minute before realizing where he was. Takaba yawned and closed his eyes for another couple of minutes before deciding to take a shower. Climbing out of the giant bed and walking toward the big walk-in closet Aki realized he wouldn't be able to dress or even undress himself without being able to use his arms. He growled realizing he was going to have a very hard time the next few days, suddenly he felt strong arms wrapping around his used to be slim waist. Asami's warm breath tickled his sensitive right ear "do you need help kitten?" Aki considered kicking or cursing Asami –or both- but realized he wouldn't be able to get far, if he wanted to escape he would have to get out of the room first and Asami had closed the door behind him. So aki would have to open it –which he couldn't- and even if it would have been open there was still the front door. Ignoring that fact, he was currently dressed in nothing but boxers and he wasn't looking forward to running around in his current clothing, and all of that was only important IF he could get pas Asami, which was highly unlikely. So honestly Aki didn't have a chose, resulting in him doing the only thing he could, while  
trying to hide the blush threatening to spread over his cheeks Aki softly mumbled "Yes".  
04/22 16:01 Tuesday  
Aki let the water run down his back, this was one of the advantages of living with Asami, aki loved the shower the thing was immense! The walls in Asami's bathroom were made of black marble just like the floor, the room wasn't normally dark though. In the sealing small lights where made making it look like stars in the night sky -Aki had recently discovered that Asami had wanted to be an astronomer when he was younger- though it sounded childish it was really pretty and aki loved to stare at them while in the shower. The shower itself was pretty complex, it had a big control panel which you could use to chose what program you wanted to us. Asami's shower also sprayed different odors, Asami favorite was mint which was also one of the reasons he always smelled like mint. One time not to long ago the wrong odor was installed in the shower and Asami smelled like roses for a entire week. Asami had made the odor a permanent chose after discovering that Aki loved roses. So aki was enjoying the delicious smell of roses while the eight showering heads where massaging his arching body, when suddenly he felt a familiar hard object press against his back. Asami softly spoke with his husky, sexy voice "enjoying yourself kitten?" Aki growled "yes I was! Until you appeared!"  
Note: I had this discussion with myself how it was possible that aki was pregnant 3 months and didn't have a 'big' belly. He already had a slight bump but I was thinking that if the pregnanty only lasted 7 to 8 months and he is carrying 4 children he should be fatter. So my solution to my this problem is, the children don't develop as fast in the first 3 moths. They start doing it in the next couple of moths on a very fast pace.  
Aoi: the hollyhock plant  
Akihiko: bright boy/bright prince  
Ryuunosuke: Dragon, Noble, Prosperous, Forerunner, Herald  
Ryo: Exceed, Survive, Excel


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:  
Pairing: Asami/Akihito  
Contains: mature language  
Summary: Akihito gets pregnant, what will happen?  
Disclaimer: I don't own the viewfinder series Yamane Ayano does.  
-0-  
So aki was enjoying the delicious smell of roses while the eight showering heads where massaging his arching body, when suddenly he felt a familiar hard object press against his back. Asami softly spoke with his husky, sexy voice "enjoying yourself kitten?" Aki growled "yes I was! Until you appeared!"  
-0-  
04/22 16:14 Tuesday  
Asami didn't give Akihito time say anything else and captured his lips, while his hand moved down Aki's body and found his erect cock. "Already erect? I didn't do anything yet. You dirty little boy." "nooo… I..I… nhhh" Akihito was already past the point of comprehension as Asami's hand slit up and down Aki's cock while his other hand was moving towards Akihito's cute ass. Asami smirked; Akihito had always been sensitive, adding hormones to the mix made it even worse. Realizing that Akihito would come soon if he didn't do anything he decided to… help the kid. Removing his hand from Akihito's pulsing hole he placed it on the wall, and it turned revealing around the same items as in the secret room Akihito had discovered months earlier. (m/n: referring to ch 35.2 vol 6) "uhnnn…" Akihito moaned at the loss of attention to his ass and groaned when he fell something tight being placed around his cock. Opening his eyes and glancing down, he discovered to his horror that Asami had placed a cock ring over his weeping member. "na… naze*?" Akihito looked at Asami with big tear filled eyes "It's won't do to end it this soon, now will it pet?" Asami fingers once again entered Akihito and he arched his back, throwing his head back "hnaaaaa…." Aki cried out. After deciding that he had prepared Akihito well enough - all the while completely abandoning Aki's member- he placed his cock at Akihito's entrance, suddenly realizing; he had to use a condom. Looking at Akihito who had opened his eyes again and was staring at him begging him to just move; he thought it over, was it worth ruining this sex session just because there might be a chance Akihito would get pregnant while being pregnant? 'nope, not really' and Asami thrusted in….  
06/23 13:16 Monday  
That… event luckily hadn't caused any problems for the Aki's pregnancy, but Asami wasn't planning to repeat that stupid move of his. That didn't mean he was planning to leave Akihito alone for the rest of his pregnancy. Asami had ordered his men to place a box of condoms in every room of his apartment. That was two months ago and Akihito and he had made good use of the items. He even heard Kirishima complain to his assistant that he had to refill them every week. Asami smirked, god those where nice memories.  
Kirishima handed him a letter successfully snapping him out of his thoughts. Looking at the letter it appeared to be sent by his parent. He grunted, great, more work. Turning his chair to the window looking out at the rose garden, he smiled, spotting Akihito playing happily in the garden.  
It had been a good idea, moving away from Tokyo; three weeks ago Asami had dragged Akihito with him to the countryside, deciding that the busy city wasn't a good environment for a pregnant boy. Akihito had disagreed with him, but when he saw the mansion with the Rosen garden he was sold. Asami had created the garden for Akihito, knowing his lover loved roses; well aki liked pretty much every flower, but especially roses. This was one of Akihito's many female habits, they had multiplied since Aki entered the 4th month of the pregnancy and he had taken a particular liking to fluffy animals, including stuffed ones, especially bunnies for some odd reason. Though it was pretty cute watching aki sleep all curled up agains't a giant stuffed bunny (a pink one). On the rear occasion that Asami went to sleep at the same time as Akihito he would curl up agains't Asami.  
Looking down at the letter he decided to open it 'and be done with it 'He thought silently, wondering for a brief moment what his parents wanted.  
Dear Ryuichi,  
It has come to our attention that you have found the person you love, or so we heard. We also received notice that she is pregnant (you sister found this hilarious) we would like to meet her. We will come and visit you in Tokyo this Tuesday. Your brother and sister unfortunately can't join us, so we hoped we could arrange a family diner on Ryoichi's birthday.  
Sincerely,  
Chika, Ryu, Mayu and Chikao  
So his parents didn't know about the move yet? He supposed that was good, since he now knew they wouldn't come and break into the house and scare the hell out of Akihito, though that would be quiet amusing to watch. Ordering Kirishima to make room in his agenda for a meeting on Tuesday he looked at Akihito again, who was now sitting on his knies petting Mayu, his rabbit. Asami smirked at the thought of the rabbit's name. What where the odds that Akihito chose the name of his twin sister for his new rabbit?  
The rabbit itself had a hole history behind it, but putting it in a nutshell Asami had bought it for Akihito after listening for 4 weeks to Aki's whining about how cute rabbits where and how lonely it was here and so on and so on. Finely having enough of it he ordered Souh to take Aki to the nearest city, look for a pet shop and buy a rabbit. That had been in the morning, they didn't come back until 11:20 am. Akihito had spent nearly the entire day watching shopping window after shopping window looking for cute baby cloths. When they finally came back Souh had looked miserable, carrying a dozen paper bags with most of them pink with flowers and babies on it. He looked ridiculous. They had to go back the next day to get Aki a rabbit and he had returned with a white one with light brown spots. The rabbit was actualy quite weird, it acted more like a dog than a bunny. It kept following you in the garden, ran towards you when you called it and when you where standing still it would start running circles around you. Akihito had insisted on letting the rabbit lose in the house and Ryuichi had eventually agreed, and honestly he had to say the creature was indeed cute. A grunt escaped Asami's lips at the thought "Akihito must be rubbing of on me" he mumbled.  
Authors note: well that's all I can think of right now. I've been dealing with a writers block the last couple of weeks so don't blame me! I posted this because a reviewer (Yuu) made me feel bad for not posting for so long. Anyway, hoped you liked it and please review.  
*Naze: Why


	7. Chapter 6: Bunny trouble in paradise

Chapter 6: Bunny trouble in paradise  
Pairing: Asami/Akihito  
Contains: mature language  
Summary: Akihito gets pregnant, what will happen?  
Disclaimer: I don't own the viewfinder series Yamane Ayano does.  
-0-  
Dear Ryuichi,  
It has come to our attention that you have found the person you love, or so we heard. We also received notice that she is pregnant (you sister found this hilarious) we would like to meet her. We will come and visit you in Tokyo this Tuesday. Your brother and sister unfortunately can't join us, so we hoped we could arrange a family diner on Ryoichi's birthday.  
Sincerely,  
Chika, Chikao, Mayu and Ryu  
-0-  
06/23 13:24 Monday  
Looking through the bulletproof window again Asami saw that Aki had left the garden, probably on his way towards Asami's office, and he was right. Less than a minute after Asami had noted Akihito's absence in the garden the damn bunny came hopping into the room. He stopped right in the middle and Asami and Mayu's eyes met. They looked at each other for a good couple of seconds before the rabbit started to do one of her most loved games ever 'runs circles around the person sitting behind the desk trying to work, until they give up'. After about 10 rounds Asami was about to slap the damn animal, but Akihito came in just in time to save the being from death.  
"Hi" Akihito said smiling, thinking that Asami was trying to pick his rabbit up, which was a logical assumption because Asami was bending over the creature and knowing Akihito the kid would probably never suspect that Asami was about to blow a hole in the little ball of fur; more to prove that he wasn't turning soft and that Aki wasn't rubbing off on him than anything else. The gun Asami had been planning to use was discreetly placed back into his drawer, properly stored for later use, and closed without a sound. "hmm" Asami said sitting up again, letting the rabbit continue its journey around his desk for the 11th time. "Mind if I stay here for a bit and read?" Akihito asked. Asami responded with another non-committal grunt, which Akihito took as a yes and the pregnant man seated himself.  
06/23 13:35 Monday  
'Flop' 'flop' 'flop' The rabbit's ears where once again going up and down and up and down with every hop it took.  
'Rustle' Akihito turned a page.  
'Flop' 'flop' 'flop' More hopping  
'Rustle' More page turning.  
'flop, flop, flop, flop' Faster hopping.  
'Bam!' The bunny slipped while turning a corner too fast and slammed into Asami's desk. Akihito was up in a second, stroking the hairball's head, softly whispering reassuring words the thing didn't even understand. Asami wanted to kill the monster all over again at that moment; it was getting way too much of Akihito's attention. His pregnant lover was supposed to be resting, not stressing about a suicidal little she-devil. The rabbit bumped into furniture, people, and walls all the time and Akihito made a big deal out of it whenever it happened.  
Then the bunny would let Akihito pet her for a bit and then she would do the exact same thing which she had been doing until she got hurt, and the entire ritual would start all over again.  
06/23 14:09 monday  
Asami had just finished the letter he wanted to send to his parent and handed it over to Kirishima when Akihito stormed in breathing heavily from running. Asami was next to his lover immediately helping him sit, worried to death about what made Akihito look so scared. "what's wrong?" Asami said keeping his face neutral, rubbing Akihito's back reassuringly, while inside he was terrified that something was horribly wrong. "M..m..Mayu!" Akihito cried "She hurt herself!" An expression of disbelief crossed Asami face for a second, Kirishima quietly told the paramedic he had on the line that the ambulance wasn't needed after all and looked helplessly at his boss, not knowing what to do. Asami really didn't know what to say either, here he was thinking that something had happened to Akihito or the babies and it was all about the fucking rabbit. 'That's it!' Asami thought 'we have to burn it, it's pure evil!'  
Ryuichi was about to tell Kirishima to start a fire when Akihito looked up at him tears threatening to spill from his sad hazel eyes "Ryu, can you please help her?" Asami didn't have the heart to refuse his lover, even thought it meant keeping the witch inside his home.  
"Sure sweetie what's wrong with her?"  
"Her leg! It's stuck in between the bars of the ventilation grid!" Akihito cried, his eyes big and round.  
"How did she even manage to do that?" Asami asked.  
"I don't know! Just… just help her!"  
"Okay, shh… Aki it's okay. Where is she?"  
"Where do you think she is! Stuck in the ventilation grid of course!"  
An elegant black eyebrow was raised.  
"The one in the living room on the first floor?"  
"YES!"  
"Kirishima go and help the thing, will you."  
"Yes, Asami-sama"  
"Hey! I want to come with you!"  
"Asami-sama?"  
"No, Akihito stays here." 'He will only cause more problems anyway.'  
"No! I want to go! I want to go!" Akihito shouted, grabbing Asami shirt and shaking him. "Ryuichiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Please! Please, Please!"  
"Fine!" Asami said, left eye still twitching. "But, I'm going with you."  
"Kirishima, lead the way."  
"Yes, Asami-sama."  
06/23 14:23 Monday  
And so the group went to the living room, entering it they where immediately assaulted by loud noises. The rabbit was desperately trying to get its leg out from between the bars, and was probably hurting itself. "Mayu!" Akihito cried, hurrying towards the bunny. "Stop! You're hurting yourself!" Akihito said, trying to hold the rabbit still. "Ryu! Do something!" Both Asami and Kirishima jumped to action at Akihito's shout, also making their way over to the ball of fur. "Takaba-sama, could you please move out of the way?" Akihito looked like he was about to protest but was cut short by Asami voice. "We won't be able to help her if you're in the way." He stated flatly. Akihito immediately moved aside; so the two men could reach the rabbit.  
06/23 16:02 Monday  
After about half an hour of fighting against the bunny they got it free. The rescue attempt would have gone smoother if not for Akihito's constant shouting. The boy (brat) kept saying that they where hurting her, and so on and so on. It was annoying as hell. But Kirishima was a professional and kept his mouth tightly shut. When finally his boss had enough of the kid's (brat's) shouting and told the kid to shut up (he didn't say it like that, but it would have been so much more fulfilling to hear.) Akihito had stormed out of the room, finally leaving the two men alone to save the bunny. Now a little over an hour since the rescue attempt he was sitting in the waiting room of the animal hospital he had been ordered to take the creature to. 'God' Kirishima thought 'why did I ever chose this job!' 'stupid, stupid, Kirishima!'  
06/23 17:36 Monday  
"Mayu!" Akihito cried scrabbling out of the bed, still naked, to reach for the bunny in Kirishima's arms. "Thank you!" He shouted, grabbing, more like ripping, the bunny from the guards arms. "Who is a cute little ball of fur?! Who is a little ball of fur?! Yes, you are, kaboooooooo!" Akihito shouted in a high voice to the miserable looking rabbit currently hanging in the air. Pulling the bunny against him Akihito examined the pink plaster cast wrapped around Mayu's left front leg, Akihito followed the way it went up and was wrapped around the rest of Mayu's chest with his eyes. "What did the doctor say?" Akihito asked lifting his hazel eyes from Mayu's body and looking at Asami. The older man had spoken with his guard while Akihito was examining his rabbit and said guard had already left so Akihito couldn't ask him, making Asami the next best option. "She injured her shoulder and has a small fracture in her leg. She will have to have the cast for 4 weeks." (A/n I just made this up I'm not a doctor so if it's wrong period of time for an injury like that than don't hate me!)  
"My poor baby!" Akihito cried hugging the rabbit. "Why is she acting so weird Ryuichi? Shouldn't we take her back to the doctor?" Asami shock his head "Kirishima said that the doctor gave her some pain medication. She's probably just out of it." "Oh.. Okay I will go and put her in her cage then." Already heading towards the door Akihito stopped when he heard his lover chuckle. "Why are you laughing?!" Aki asked annoyed. "Nothing, I was just wondering why you where walking around naked?"  
"What do you mean naked?" Looking down Akihito shrieked, "Why didn't you say anything! You… You Bastard!" Akihito shouted hurrying towards the bed. Gently placing the rabbit on the bed before grabbing running towards the walk in closet across the room. After a couple of seconds he came out of the closet again this time wearing one of Asami bathrobes. "Why are you wearing my clothes?"  
Akihito blushed and quietly mumbled something under his breath.  
"What was that kitten?"  
"I said, mine don't fit me anymore, you dickpie!" Akihito said hurrying out of the room rabbit in his arms.  
"See ya!" He shouted ignoring the chuckles coming form the room he just left.  
Note: Chapter 6 finally done! Anyway hope you like this chapter please R&R.


	8. chapter 7: postponing the invitable

Chapter 7: Postponing the inevitable  
Pairing: Asami/Akihito  
Contains: mature language  
Summary: Akihito gets pregnant, what will happen?  
Disclaimer: I don't own the viewfinder series Yamane Ayano does.  
-0-  
Dear Ryuichi,  
It has come to our attention that you have found the person you love, or so we heard. We also received notice that she is pregnant (you sister found this hilarious) we would like to meet her. We will come and visit you in Tokyo this Tuesday. Your brother and sister unfortunately can't join us, so we hoped we could arrange a family diner on Ryoichi's birthday.  
Sincerely,  
Chika, Chikao, Mayu and Ryu  
-0-  
06/24 11:12 Tuesday  
"My parents want to meet you."  
"So?"  
"Would you like to meet them?" Asami asked cautiously.  
"Yes. But why are you asking me this? You normally don't ask me anything. What are you hiding?"  
"They don't know I'm bisexual."  
Akihito rolled his eyes.  
"Seriously? You're 36 almost 37 not to mention the fact that you're a yakuza and you're afraid to tell your parent that you're gay?"  
"I'm not afraid. I just like to avoid the conflict as long as possible."  
"So you're just postponing the inevitable? You do know that the longer you wait the worse it gets, right?"  
"Yes, Akihito, I know."  
"So? What is it you want to ask me?"  
"My parents are under the impression that you're female."  
"No! Asami NO! I am not going to do that."  
The only response he got was a smirk.  
06/24 12:15 Tuesday  
That was this morning and Akihito was currently sitting in one of the many bathrooms of the mansion: a woman with bushy blond hair fussing over his hair and two more, both red heads, doing his nails. "Basterd" He mumbled under his breath.  
06/24 14:15 Tuesday  
Asami smiled as he entered the nursery, a big square shaped room about 170 square meters (1830 square feet (A/n According to google)) with huge windows opposite the double glass doors. It was really an impressive room, the wall with the windows was painted apple green while the rest of the walls where a creamy white color. Akihito had deicide to go with his favorite colors instead of the typical baby blue or pink.  
Still looking from the door opening you could see four cribs placed against the green wall just ending just bellow the window, each a little different from the other. Akihito had chosen them, saying that each baby deserved something different. His lover absolutely hated it when people gave twins the same stuff, different colors or not. Which is why each child would get a different crib. A nameplate was hanging at the end of each bed. 3 rocking chairs were standing in-between the beds. The chair where all made of light brown wood matching the beds: the seating part was covered in apple green cloth the same color as the wall. Against the wall next to the door on the left side were two changing tables, with drawers underneath them containing diapers, bottles, baby powder and other baby related stuff.  
In-between the two tables was a trashcan. On the wall to the right of Asami was an area of about 12 square meters (129.17 square feet) closed of by wooden railings. Inside the blocked area you could find building blocks, stuffed animals, racecars, dolls and other toys. The carpet that covered the entire floor was black with white stars on it.  
If you looked at the sealing at night you would see hundreds of glow in the dark stars that Akihito had stuck to the sealing with glue. He had nearly given Asami a heart attack balancing on the wobbly metal ladder with his 4-month pregnant belly.  
The wall on the left side had four sliding doors hiding the closet that was build inside the wall. The wall opposite the closet was covered by a huge wall panting of a black panther with golden eyes chasing after four tiny cubs. That wall also contained a door which led to Ryuichi and Akihito's bedroom.  
06/24 14:23 Tuesday  
Smiling Asami walked to one of the cribs, bending forward and grabbing a stuffed toy out of it. He looked up when he heard heals clicking on the floor behind him. "Ryu, what are you doing?" Asami dropped the stuffed toy out of pure shock.


	9. chapter 7.25Family tree

Chapter 7.5: Family tree  
Pairing: Asami/Akihito  
Contains: mature language  
Summary: Akihito gets pregnant, what will happen?  
Disclaimer: I don't own the viewfinder series Yamane Ayano does.  
Note: I decided to type out the family of the Asami and Takaba family because I'm not sure if everyone saw the one I posted on devianart.  
Family from Akihito and Ryuichi's childrens' view.  
M=male  
F=female  
B=bearer  
X= married too  
()=Maiden name  
C:= children  
(0)=name number  
Great-Grandparents:  
1\. Amy Hamasaki (Liu) /F /Age: 78 /C: (9) Li  
2\. Kaito Hamasaki /M /Age: 80 /C: (9) Li  
-0-  
3\. Kasumi Takaba /F /Age: 75 /C: (10) Riku, (11) Sora  
4\. Oda Kato /M /Age: 77 /C: (10) Riku, (11) Sora  
-0-  
5\. Taichi Moto /M /Age: 87 /C: (14) Ichiro, (15) Ryu  
6\. Mayumi Moto (Asami) /F /Age: /C: (14) Ichiro, (15) Ryu  
-0-  
7\. Undecided name Akiyama () /F /Age: /C: (16) Chika  
8\. Undecided name Akiyama/M /Age: /C: (16) Chika  
-0-  
Grandparents:  
9\. Li Hamasaki /B /Age: 49.5 /C: (17) Ren, (18) Akira, (19) Shin, (20) Akihito  
10\. Riku Hamasaki (Takaba) /M /Age: 48 /C: (17) Ren, (18) Akira, (19) Shin, (20) Akihito  
-0-  
11\. Sora Hayashi (Takaba)/F /Age: 46 /C: No children  
12\. Ringo Hayashi/M /Age: 50 /C: No children  
-0-  
13\. Undecided name Asami (Ueda) /F /Age: 50 /C: (21) Saku  
14\. Ichiro Asami /M /Age: 48 /C: (21) Saku  
-0-  
15\. Ryu Asami /M /Age: 55/C: (22) Ryuichi, (24) Chikao, (26) Mayu  
16\. Chika Asami (Akiyama) /F /Age: 51/C: (22) Ryuichi, (24) Chikao, (26) Mayu  
-0-  
Aunts and Uncles:  
17\. Ren Takaba /M /Age: 24.5 /C: No children  
-0-  
18\. Akira Takaba /M /Age: 24.5 /C: No children  
-0-  
19\. Shin Takaba /M /Age: 24.5 /C: No children  
-0-  
23\. Misaki Asami (Fukui) /F /Age: 34 /C: (31) Ichigo  
24\. Chikao Asami /M /Age: 32 /C: (31) Ichigo  
0-  
25\. Kazuki Himura/M /Age: 32 /C: (32) Ami, (33) Mai  
26\. Mayu Himura (Asami) /F /Age: 36.5 /C: (32) Ami, (33) Mai  
-0-  
Nieces and nephews:  
31\. Ichigo Asami /M /Age: 1.5  
-0-  
32\. Ami Himura /F /Age 5  
-0-  
33\. Mai Himura /F /Age: 7  
-0-  
Parents:  
20\. Akihito Asami (Takaba) /B /Age: 24.5 /C: (27) Ryuunosuke, (28) Aoi, (29) Ryo, (30) Akihiko  
22\. Ryuichi Asami /M /Age 36.5 /C: (27) Ryuunosuke, (28) Aoi, (29) Ryo, (30) Akihiko  
-0-  
Brothers and sisters:  
27\. Ryuunosuke Asami /M /Age: 0  
-0-  
28\. Aoi Asami /F /Age: 0  
-0-  
29\. Ryo Asami /M /Age: 0  
-0-  
30\. Akihiko Asami /B /Age: 0  
-0-  
Next chapter: Everyone loves family!


	10. chapter 7.5: omake, info

Chapter 7.5 extra info on the babies

1\. Ryuunosuke Asami  
Meaning: Dragon, Noble, Prosperous, Forerunner, Herald  
Gender: male  
Hair: dark black (same as his father)  
Eyes: left; Gold right; Hazel  
Personality: Protective of family, smart, cunning, secretive, like Asami in many aspects. Has fiew but good friends. Rarely trust anyone. Leader. Not a group worker.  
2\. Aoi Asami  
Meaning: Hollyhock flower  
Gender: female  
Hair: light blonde (little bit darker than Akihiko's hair)  
Eyes: left; hazel right; gold  
Personality: Similar to her older brother also very protective of family, big sister type. Easy in making friends doesn't trust (them) easily though. Leader or group worker.  
3\. Ryo Asami  
Meaning: Exceed, survive, excel  
Gender: male  
Hair: light brown  
Eyes: both; Gold  
Personality: Has both part Asami's and Akihito's personality, strong willed, leader, has a temper, protective of loved ones, trust to easily. Group worker.  
4\. Akihiko  
Meaning: Bright child  
Gender: male  
Hair: very light blonde (little bit light than Aoi's hair color)  
Eyes: left; light blue right; hazel  
Personality: Like Akihito but very, very shy, doesn't dare to talk to anyone, is always with his siblings, small for his age. Doesn't trust easily. Continuously afraid. Not a leader or group worker is too afraid to share his opinion, needs his siblings to speak for him.  
Note: I am making a family tree right now and i will post it on my account on today or tomorrow if anyone is interested in seeing it. My name is giouyuki.

Extra: Mayu's day  
06/23 13:05 Monday  
Mayu idly strolled around the garden, her white fur fluttering around in the wind. Looking around she wondered where her master was, fastening her pass as she saw him. An enthusiastic "Mayu!" told her that her master had noticed her arrival. She happily hopped onto his lap as she allowed him to stroke her fur lovingly. She noticed that there wasn't much room on master's lap for her anymore; his big tummy was blocking most of it. She wondered what had made him so fat, surly master wasn't pregnant, that was impossible right? Her mood darkened, it had to have something to do with that mean black man who was always making master scream and turn red. Mayu didn't like that man, she didn't like most people, but that man was absolutely the worst! He hurt her master, she had heart the shouts, she wasn't stupid after all, she was a very bright rabbit. She enjoyed making that evil man's life miserable, there where tons of way to do it. He was so easy, she wondered how her master was able to live with him; he was mean, vile and all in all just horrible. She desided that the next time she saw him she had to make sure he understood that master was hers not his!  
06/23 13:24 Monday  
After playing with master for a bit she decided to go inside the house, because master looked tired. He usual looked that way nowadays; it saddened her. Master was such a kind person after all. The mean man should just leave him in peace!  
Hopping along the red wall she found her way to the evil man's office running through the open door she stopped in the middle of the room and locked eyes with the devil. Their glaring contest continued for a couple of seconds before the man averted his eyes admitting defied. Mayu congratulated herself on winning, feeling very proud, her master would be happy!  
06/23 13:35 Monday  
Mayu was happily running around the mean man's desk, he looked annoyed. She was happy that her master was there; the mean man had nearly killed her before he can walking in. He had grabbed the big black block (A/n reference to chapter 6: A gun), she knew was used to hurt people. Master didn't seem to like the block, he always looked at it with a look Mayu didn't understand. It seemed that her master hated the object, but master couldn't hate anything, she was sure of it. He had even forgiven Mayu for eating all the chocolate in the kitchen!  
She looked at master again; he didn't look at her. Mayu felt jealous of the paper thingy her master was holding. It was getting all of his attention. She grinned, well…. Mentally she grinned, seeing as rabbit didn't have any facial expressions. She knew how to get master's attention! She started running faster. Her ears flapping in the wind 'flop' 'flop' 'flop'. She ran even faster 'BAM!" Mayu slammed hard into the desk. She yelped, maybe she shouldn't have gone so fast her head hurt. Her master was beside her in an instance softly stroking her head, saying nice sounding words. She grinned; she would bump into the desk any time if her master did this afterwards. The hate filled jealous glare she got from the black man also helped. She smirked; life was good….  
Note: I hope you guys don't hate me for not posting an actual chapter. Some said that they wanted more mayu, so here you go!


	11. Chapter 8: Nurseries, proposals and airplanes

Chapter 8: Nurseries, proposals and airplanes  
Pairing: Asami/Akihito  
Contains: mature language  
Summary: Akihito gets pregnant, what will happen?  
Disclaimer: I don't own the viewfinder series Yamane Ayano does.  
Note: My laptop erased everything I did for this chapter, so I had to start all over again, which was annoying as hell, and that’s why this chapter is so late.

06/24 14:23 Tuesday  
Smiling Asami walked to one of the cribs, bending forward and grabbing a stuffed toy out of it. He looked up when he heard heals clicking on the floor behind him. "Ryu, what are you doing?" Asami dropped the stuffed toy out of pure shock.

06/24 14:24 Tuesday

“Akihito?”  
“Hmm… yes, what?”  
“hnn… very… yes…” Asami mumbled.  
“What did you say?”  
“That the people Kirishima hired did a very good job.” Asami said grinning admiring what was his.  
“Enjoy why it last, this was only to see what I would wear tonight. They are going to take it all of you jerk.” Akihito said glaring, hand on his hips.   
“Oh, are they? Are you sure? You look quite sad, do you want me to tell them to leave it on?” Asami said, smirking, in that annoying superior way, which Akihito hated.  
“Don’t you dare Asami! I swear that I will tell your parents that you’re gay!”  
Akihito said looking immensely proud at finding Asami’s weak spot, beside candies, and dare he say, him.  
The older man smiled ever so slightly “Hmm… that would cause trouble. I will allow them to take it of. Oh.. Better yet why don’t I help you?”  
“No! Absolutely not! You’re only going to gro…” The rest was cut off as soft lips pressed agains’t his own.

06/24 15:27 Tuesday

Fumiko smiled, her boss was using his private airplane today and she had just been told that Asami-sama’s soon-to-be fiancé was also joining. This was an important point in her career; she had worked very hard in school to be a stewardess. If Asami-sama was satisfied with her work she could get a permanent job working for him in his private airplane team. That meant ridiculously high salary for maybe three flights a month. She would even get paid when she wasn’t flying. Apparently Asami-sama liked having the same people serve him every time. The rich man hated having to explain what he wanted. Not that he had to of course, Kirishima, his assisted made sure to brief every single member of the crew of their employers needs. 

So Fumiko was really hoping she would get the job, her mother’s health depended on it. She needed the money to pay for her surgery. Fumiko neatly stacked the different teas in one of the cabinets. She had already noticed the strange tastes, and after asking her superior about it she was pleasantly surprised to discover that Asami-sama’s wife was pregnant. 

Fumiko couldn’t help chuckling when she placed the pickle tea in the cupboard. She really hoped the mistress would be kind, Asami-sama was fiercely protective of his lover, and annoying the lady would mean any chance of getting the job would be gone forever. 

Looking around the plane one last time to inspect her work she left towards the staff room, joining the other members of the crew in anxiously waiting for the arrival of their boss and mistress.

06/24 16:49 Tuesday

Akihito looked around the plane fearfully, he had always been a bit afraid of flying. He felt helpless, if the plane would be hit, he wouldn’t be able to do anything. Now that he was pregnant he felt even more vulnerable, he was rather terrified of flying. What if the pilot had a heart attack? What if a bird hit the window and the pilots couldn’t see everything anymore? Or the window broke? Akihito whimpered as he felt the plane ride towards the runway. Even Asami’s hand on his leg, softly rubbing it, didn’t make him feel better. 

When the airplane took off Akihito was squeezing the life out of the arm rests, only when they were in the air did Akihito open his eyes, which had been previously shut tightly, and release the breath he had been holding. 

“Is there anything you would like Asami-sama? What about you A- Takaba-sama?” Akihito didn’t even notice the slip up, and he cut right to Asami’s demand for some sake. “Do you have popcorn? Or candy? Or tea? No, forget the candy, do you have chips?” The stewardess looked a bit lost “W-we have both popcorn and chips, which one would you like? What sort of tea fits your taste Takaba-sama?” “Hmm… do you have salt popcorn, I would like that. Uhmm.. what sort of teas do you have? Oh… and please stop with the Takaba-sama, just call me Akihito or Aki.” Akihito said, not noticing the glare Asami was sending towards the lady.

“B-but Takaba-sama that wouldn’t be proper!” “Do I look like I care?” He asked raising a eyebrow.   
“N-no, Akihito-sama.”  
“Hmm… What teas did you say you had?”  
“Oh.. we have strawberry, banana, lemon-berry, earl grey, original, pickle tea, orange, chocolate, spring-flower-“   
“Did you say pickle tea?” Akihito said excitedly, eyes big and hopeful. “Hai* Akihito-sama, would you like some?”   
“yes! Do you have cookies?”   
“Yes, what sort would you like?”  
“Chocolate chip”  
“Anything else? Should I bring everything together?”  
“Yes”  
“Thank you Akihito-sama, Asami-sama” the lady said bowing, quickly making her way out, away from the piercing golden eyes following her every move.

Fumiko sagged agains’t the wall, closing her eyes and taking a couple of calming breaths to stop her racing heart. That was intense she thought. Akihito-sama had been surprisingly beautiful, even thought he looked a bit too muscular. She had heard the other stewardesses gossiping about Asami-sama, they said he hadn’t had any female lovers since he had been twenty. So the fact that Akihito-sama was so male-ish wasn’t really a surprise. If she didn’t know any better she would have thought that she was a very pretty male. But Akihito-sama was pregnant, so she had to be female right? What kind of name was Akihito for a girl anyway? Now that she thought about it she didn’t really sound female either. 

As Fumiko connected the dots, Akihito was looking out the window with wonder. “*Oi! Ryu what is that?” he said pointing at something outside the window. Asami didn’t even look up from his documents “probably a cloud, ask Kirishima.” He said curly, Akihito glared, quietly fumbling. He flipped the long strains of silver-blond hair behind his ear. He already hated this haircut, the women had forcefully dyed his hair back to the colour it had been before he had dyed it himself. He crossed his legs, the soft white yukata rubbing agains’t his legs. He thought about removing his all-stars but then he would have to put them on again, and with his round stomach that was impossible. He was happy that Asami didn’t force him to wear the female clothing all day; that would have been torture. 

Though with the new haircut, the white kimono decorated with soft pink hand-woven cherry blossom petals on it did make him look female. And that was excluding his round stomach.

Akihito looked up when Fumiko entered the cabin, pushing a cart with food in front of her. She neatly placed the bowl of popcorn, teacup, cookies and sake on the table. “is there anything else you require?”  
“No, you may leave.” Asami stated coldly. Fumiko immediately looked at the floor. “Hai, Asami-sama.” 

Akihito glared at Asami as Fumiko left, but was distracted by the cup of tea on the table. He grabbed it, carefully tasted it, a purr vibrated trough the air. Asami looked at Akihito oddly, but the boy was too immersed in his drink to realize.

06/24 17:28 Tuesday

(A/n: I dunno how long it takes to travel from the countryside to Tokyo, so I thought it would be about an hour. Anyone any idea for a town they live in? I suck at geography (got a 5 this week.))

Staring outside the window Akihito felt an uncomfortable feeling settle in his stomach “Ryuichi where are we going? The penthouse isn’t this way.” Asami chuckled “aren’t you curious today?” “Where are you taking me?! Why won’t you tell me, stupid bastard…” Akihito mumbled. “Oh… what did you just call me Akihito? What did I say about name-calling around the babies? Do you need another lesson?” Aki’s face heated up “n-no.. I remember.” He said dejected, if Asami had sex with him now there was no way he would be able to sit in a fancy restaurant all evening, his bottom would hurt too much. Asami could barely suppress a smirk, Akihito’s emotions where all over the place these days, luckily it wasn’t as extreme today as it normally was. His mood swings had been decreasing steadily in the past two weeks.

Akihito continued looking at the passing landscape. Thinking about designs for the nursery in penthouse. Asami and Akihito had decided that they would probably visit Tokyo quite a lot in the future seeing as Asami would have to return every so often for work and that Akihito’s friends lived there. Because of this they wanted to make a second nursery in the penthouse for extended stays. Akihito had taken designing it as his mission and he had been looking forward to choosing one of the rooms in the newly expanded penthouse for the nursery. After some discussing they had decided that the current penthouse wasn’t big enough to house two full-grown men and four children plus or minus some guests, so Asami had bought the floor under the one he already owned and ordered Kirishima to make it into one apartment. They were planning on staying a couple of days possibly weeks so that Akihito could make plans for refurbishing and designing their second house. 

 

06/24 17:57 Tuesday

The long black limo came to a stop in front of a path and Asami stepped out bending forward to help his pregnant, blindfolded, lover up and out of the car. “I really don’t get why I have to wear a blindfold.” Akihito mumbled. “It will be clear in a minute.” Ryuichi said softly.

Gently guiding Akihito further along the path, Asami stopped, removing the blindfold. Akihito blinked, unable to see anything for a moment because of the sudden light flowing into his eyes. “Wow, it’s beautiful.” Akihito said looking at the cherry trees in full bloom, not even noticing that they were the only ones there. Not getting a response Akihito turned around “Ryui- wha!” Asami was now kneeling down in front of Akihito, a tiny red box in his hand. In the box was a shiny white-gold ring. “My sweet Akihito, will you marry me?” Shock was clearly shown on Akihito’s face “ah.. umh, yes?” he said in a tiny voice. Asami smiled sliding a ring on Akihito’s finger, and then kissing his hand; before standing up and capturing Akihito’s lips with his own.   
‘Akihito is finally truly mine.’

A/n: I’m sure everyone has noticed the changes I made to the chapters? I would suggest everyone to read chapter 2.5 again because I edited some parts because of complains. So I planned to let the family meeting take place in this chapter, but it didn’t then I saw how much I wrote and well… But the good news is that the next chapter will be there earlier than I had planned! I hope this also answers someone’s question about Akihito’s hair colour, more info about his appearance will be given in the next chapter.

 

 

(A/n: I looked up when cherry blossoms bloom and the last bloom in may so I know this isn’t really correct, but screw reality I mean come on male pregnancy?)

 

Yamazakura "Hanami (cherry blossom viewing)" Its whitish baby pink flowers bloom in early April and the reddish leaf buds start to grow at the same time.  
*Hai: yes  
*Oi: hey!


	12. Chapter 9: Everybody loves family!

Chapter 9: Everybody loves family!  
Pairing: Asami/Akihito  
Contains: mature language  
Summary: Akihito gets pregnant, what will happen?  
Disclaimer: I don't own the viewfinder series Yamane Ayano does.  
Note: 

“Ryui- wha!” Asami was now kneeling down in front of Akihito, a tiny red box in his hand. In the box was a shiny white-gold ring. “My sweet Akihito, will you marry me?” Shock was clearly shown on Akihito’s face “ah.. umh, yes?” he said in a tiny voice. Asami smiled sliding a ring on Akihito’s finger, and then kissing his hand; before standing up and capturing Akihito’s lips with his own.   
‘Akihito is finally truly mine’

06/24 18:54 Tuesday

Akihito stared out the window; he hated this. After Ryuichi had proposed to him they had walked around for a bit longer, viewing the trees, but Akihito now nearing the end of his 4th month got tired rather quickly, his ankles also didn’t seem to like walking anymore. 

Akihito was currently staring at his chest, or rather what was on his chest. Apparently he needed to his tits to look female, and Kirishima perfectionist that he was had off course made sure he had them. The fake boobs were frighteningly realistic, this morning when the make-up ladies had first dressed him up it hadn’t been nearly as bad as now. He had just worn a stuffed bra. The things stuck to his chest were just… ugh. Had Akihito not know it was him in the mirror he wouldn’t have been able to recognize himself, and he certainly woudn’t had said that his reflection was male. The boobs were glued to his skin with a special substance that wouldn’t allow the appendages to fall off unless the special anti-substance was applied to them. They were his exact skin colour and you couldn’t see that they weren’t supposed to be part of him. Akihito really didn’t understand why he couldn’t just wear a filled bra again, this was ridicules!

“Asami-sama, are you finished?” One of the ladies said and Akihito eyes widened in horror, they where going to see him like this?! Were the fuck was his bra. Akihito honestly didn’t know were this prudishness came from, but he couldn’t care less. “A-Almost!”

06/24 19:20 Tuesday

Asami Chika, looked towards the door of the privet room she and her husband had rented, just as her oldest son opened it. Standing next to him was a rather beautiful looking woman; she wore a midnight blue dress stopping at her ankles. She wore matching blue shoes, with a small heel. Two long locks of light blond hair were braided and meet at the back of her head, they were tied by a small engraved silver clasp and fell down her shoulders with the rest of her hair reaching until mid-back. As she studied the jewelry the lady in front of her was wearing she couldn’t help but feel slightly shocked when she saw the white gold ring around her finder. It was a simple band with in the center a ring of diamond; her son wore a matching one, without the diamond. 

Akihito felt rather nervous Ryuichi’s mother had been eyeing him for the last couple of minutes, while Ryu and Ryuichi exchanged pleasantries. The hand resting on his waist tightened, as Asami addressed his mother. Akihito rubbed his stomach self-consciously, the dress he was wearing was comfortable but it just made him feel comfortable. 

The midnight blue dress had an open back and stretched comfortably around his round belly, it was cut on the right side from just bellow his hip all the way down and the sides of the cut were decorated with tiny diamonds. Bigger and more prominent diamonds were covering the fabric around his ‘breasts’. 

Akihito wore matching blue earrings made up of 5 small stones hanging from one big stone set in white gold. He also wore a simple bracelet with blue stones on it. 

The ladies who had done his make-up had wanted him to have his natural hair colour and had dyed it back to light blonde. Just one shade darker than it actualy was. He had removed his collard contact lens form his right eye now dark blue, slightly lighter than his dress.   
(A/n: so Akihito hair colour is light blonde and his right eye is dark blue while his left is hazel.)

06/24 19:28 Tuesday

Ryuichi could barely refrain from chuckling when he saw the lost look on his fiancé’s face. Akihito didn’t appear to really know what to order. Leaning in he raised his eyebrows, he finally understood the look, Akihito’s menu was in French. 

06/24 19:35 Tuesday

Akihito studied Asami’s parents in bordation. Sure he was happy that Asami had spared him the embracement of having to speak -–supposedly he had a throat infection—but he was bored as hell! There was nothing to do but listen to Asami speaking with his parents, and of those conversations he didn’t understand half of. They were talking about business and stocks and other things Akihito didn’t really care about. He was also really hungry and they didn’t even bring a basket of bread! Looking at Asami’s parent could only entertain someone for a short period of time after all. Asami Chika was clearly ‘the man’ in the relationship, she kept interrupting her husband, and Akihito felt sort of bad for the guy. Having to live with someone like that must be awfull. Chika was rather pretty for her age, she wore a light yellow yukata, which looked good on her. He husband, Ryu, was like his son wearing a suit. Though unlike Ryuichi, it was dark blue instead of black. 

Chika wore light make-up which made her look quite a bit younger. She looked like a strict sort of mother; in Akihito eyes she fitted the roll of being Ryuichi’s mother. Akihito could only imagen how awfull a teenager Ryuichi must have been. Chika didn’t seem to like jewelry; she only wore her wedding ring and a pair of earrings. Not that Akihito had that much more, but with the diamonds covering his dress, he thought, or rather the ladies who had dressed him thought that that would be to much.

Grumbling on Akihito almost didn’t notice their waiter walking in with their food. After the plate was placed in front of him Akihito stared. They couldn’t be serious, this tiny amount of stuff, he didn’t’ t dare call it food, was their dinner? He was frigging starving and this; this was what he had been waiting for, for the last fucking 30 minutes!

06/24 20:45 Tuesday

 

Akihito really wanted to go home, after five courses he was exhausted. Every time their waiter placed food on the table, Akihito spend the entire meal trying to figure out what it tasted like and what the fuck it was. Of course each course lasted five minutes at most, he never figured out what he ate. His back hurt from sitting so still and stiff the entire time and he was simply tired. The only good thing about the entire evening was that he had exually meet a nice waiter for once, Edward was one of those stereo type gays, but in a good way. He had to remember to tell Ryuichi to give the man a nice tip. (A/n: I had a waiter named Edward when I was in America, he was very nice. :D)

 

Omake 2: soccer, cages and rabbits  
06/28 20:56 Monday

“No! move it more to the left, yes like that, gosh, how hard is it!”  
“Akihito what are you doing… what is that?” Asami asked, eyes filled with suspicion.  
“Hm… oh, you mean Mayu’s cage?” Akihito said absently minded, still looking at the piece of paper in his hands.  
“Yes, her cage, would you care to explain why it’s taking up the whole room?”  
“Come on now, you’re exaggerating, it isn’t taking up the whole room, Mayu just needs space to run so I made, okay, your men made fences around her cage. Unless she is allowed to walk through the house?” Akihito said looking hopeful. “No.” Asami growled turning on his heel. Akihito sniggered behind his hand, kneeling and petting Mayu. “He looks jealous doesn’t he Mayu?” 

06/29 19:45 Tuesday

“Hey, Ryuichi can I ask you a question?” Akihito said squirming on the settee. “Yes, what is it?” “Uhm… areyougoodatplayingsoccer?” “What was that, Akihito?” “Are you good at playing soccer?” “I’m decent why?”

“Well we’re having three sons so I think that we can assume that at least one of them would like soccer and I suck at it so they need someone to teach them. But if you can then it’s fine.” Akihito said standing up and waddling away happily. Leaving a confused Asami behind, who suddenly jerked his hand away from the paper on the floor he had planned to pick up. He glared at it, pressing his other hand to the bleeding one. 

Asami gently nudged the paper with his expensive Italian shoes, revealing a white-pink ball of fur. He reached out again, planning on shoving the rabbit out of the room, the white monster didn’t seem to agree with him though, and he couldn’t suppress a yelp as the beast bit him again. “Kirishima! Get this thing out of here!” “Coming!” Sounded a voice, followed by footsteps. That didn’t sound like Kirishima, no, it sounded like his lover. Quietly cursing he hastily whipped the blood on the couch. He wasn’t going to show Akihito that he had been bitten by the little bitch. 

The creature causing all the trouble was watching the man; she was highly amused. Who would have thought that biting him would be so easy!

“Ryu, why were you shouting? Hey! Is that Mayu?! I’ve been looking for her everywhere!” Akihito said waddling over to the rabbit. Aki carefully lifted the animal of the ground. “Asami are you bleeding? What happened?!” He said shifting Mayu, she didn’t look comfortable at all, might have something to do with her inability to keep her balance with the hot pink plaster surrounding her upper body. “It’s just a small cut, you shouldn’t worry about it.” “Oh.. Okay” Akihito said, but Asami could hear the suspicion in his voice, the look Akihito was giving him didn’t help eather. Luckily his fateful assistant finally decided to show up “Asami-sama you called?”

07/30 11:37 Monday

“Good morning Mayu!” “Aren’t you happy they are going to take that awful cast off today?” Akihito said cheerfully squeezing the rabbit against his chest. “Jin! Hurry would you, I’m pregnant and I’m faster than you!” “Akihito-sama please wait! You shouldn’t walk so fast, what if you fall! Akihito-sama!” The man shouted miserably, he had just been assigned the job of being Akihito’s personal bodyguard/assistant and it was hell on earth. The boy didn’t see danger in anything! If it went on like this he would need an early retirement. “Jin! Move! Mayu stop wiggling! Jin!”  
Poor rabbit, Jin thought, must be awful being squeezed against a chest like that.

 

07/30 11:45 Monday

Mayu looked around the room in fright; she was visiting the mean white man again. She recognized the disgusting smell. She tried desperately to get away from the man and the sharp object he was holding, making frantic squeaking noises in the process. Where is master? Where is my master! Go away! She tried biting but she couldn’t reach, suddenly the hard stuff that had been keeping her from walking properly was removed, she scramble of the table, hitting the floor and speeding out the door. She suddenly stopped, right in front of a big black dog, Shit. “Mayu, what are you doing!” master, she was scooped up in his arms, nice and safe. “Shees, I was worried, bad Mayu! What if that mean dog hurt you!” He said, waddling towards the front door, still petting Mayu’s head on the way out, Jin hurrying after them.


	13. Chapter 9.5 Teaser: Home sweet home (10)

Chapter 9.5 Teaser: Home sweet home (10)  
Pairing: Asami/Akihito  
Contains: mature language  
Summary: Akihito gets pregnant, what will happen?  
Disclaimer: I don't own the viewfinder series Yamane Ayano does.

I am a parent  
Father to Akihiko, Ryo, Ryuunosuke and Aoi  
Who needs his husband  
Who sees a dazzling smile  
Who hates anyone touching what’s his  
Who fears his lover’s death  
Who dreams of his Akihito save in his arms  
Of children running in the garden  
Of living a safe peaceful life  
I am Asami Ryuichi  
And I have found love

Karlin S  
Note: I love not paying attention during class and creating useless stuff like this. 

-0-

Akihito really wanted to go home, after five courses he was exhausted. Every time their waiter placed food on the table, Akihito spend the entire meal trying to figure out what it tasted like and what the fuck it was. Each course lasted five minutes at most so in the end he never figured out what he ate. His back hurt from sitting so still and stiff the entire time and he was simply tired. The only good thing about the entire evening was that he had exually meet a nice waiter for once, Edward was one of those stereo type gays, but in a good way. He had to remember to tell Ryuichi to give the man a nice tip.

-0-

06/25 11:25 Wednesday

 

“Aaaah…..” Akihito moaned happily, god, foot massages were heaven. And the perfect time to contemplate life, he thought, slowly rubbing his belly. The last echo hadn’t shown any anomalies, but he still couldn’t fully relax. The chance of a fully healthy child, if it survived the fist 3 months was, on average, less then 46% and he wasn’t under any delusions of thinking his children would all be born completely normal. There was some hope though; the 46% chance was based on the children born to bearers up to now and the improvement in medicine since then. But it was only an estimate and the difference in seriousness of the abnormality also gave him hope. 

Akihito’s own family a clear example, as their chances for full healthy children had been even lower. However, they had still been pretty lucky. His brother Shin was ‘only’ deaf in his left ear and he was born as good as ‘normal’, excluding the extra female sex organs of course. His brother second youngest brother Akira had been born mute and his youngest brother Ren was the least lucky of the four brothers; he had been born unable to move his legs and with severe breathing problems.

Their disabilities also had positive effects on their life. Luckily. They had always been very close as children. Which was why Akihito felt so bad for not informing his brothers’ about his pregnancy. Hell, they barely knew anything about Asami. Besides the fact that Akihito had been dating him for some time. The engagement was also a secret so far and he hadn’t even told his parents about Asami. His father was a billionaire, proud owner and founder of the Hamasaki confederation and Akihito knew his dad would know about Asami’s underworld dealings. 

It wasn’t that his parents had been strict, but he was their only fully healthy child and the only one with such an attacking to dangerous things. His parents were simply protective and Asami would definitely not fit the description of ‘safe’. 

Not that his position as Li’s (his dad’s) heir was all that safe, when he was at the right age he was finally told how many assassination attempts had been made and how many bodyguards normally followed him. (One of the reasons he was so good at throwing of Asami’s men.) He also discovered that his parents had tried to have more children but had found it very hard and after the miscarriage of their only daughters (after months of trying and eventually having to go for IVF), they decided four was enough. 

When he decided to leave the nest his parents hadn’t exactly been happy but had accepted it, as long as Li was allowed to give Akihito a face new ID with his mother’s last name and none way to trace him back to them. To ensure no one would try to kill him for who he was, which was the reason why Asami didn’t know about his ex. 

He growned, the relax feeling had gone away. He needed to talk to his family. 

NOTE:  
So sorry for the long wait ^_^  
My home situation was has been pretty shitty the last year and a half and I didn’t really have the time and creativity to upload. My laptop also died and I lost what I had already written, so that didn’t really help. But I’m back! Though there probably won’t be another update this week. Next month is my best bet. 

As for my Other stories:

Hospital: I have started re-writing so it should be up somewhere at the end of next month (I hope), there’s just so many things I can do with it that I have a hard time deciding.

Baby boy: I’m kinda stuck, I don’t really like writing from the perspective of a teenage OC to much, so the first possibility just sounds so hard to write. Ugh, I put myself between a rock and a hard place. Won’t be updated until the end of the next month (march) or the beginning of April.

Kids: Kinda thinking about removing this one and re-uploading when I have the time. The first ‘chapter’ is so short It doesn’t really count anymore in my book and I would rather finish my other stories first. 

Cats: Once again stuck, I don’t think I will be updating this one within the next 5 months, or at all for that matter. Sorry to disappoint but I have no inspiration to continue it. 

NEXT CHAPTER: Home sweet home


End file.
